The Ultimate Decision
by YunoKnifeQueenxx
Summary: 10 years after monsters and humans had collided, Frisk and the others remained close friends. Only to realize how much she truly missed the underground after all these years, she only had one request. To return. Whom would grant that wish for her? Sans, of course. Though there was a consequence. If you returned, you could never go back. Was the risk necessary? Maybe.. Frisk x Sans.
1. Chapter 1

It was the usual, familiar smell floating it's way through my bedroom. From the fresh scent of pie pastry, mixed together with the cinnamon and butterscotch, I had known it was Toriel. She would always make the pie once a week for me. It had become a regular routine ever since we came here. Up from the underground, in a more defined explanation. Though I was no longer the child I once had been known to be, I still found myself to love whenever Toriel baked for me. But more so, how close I had grown to not only her, but the others. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore. Most importantly, Sans. I hadn't known why out of all the others, I had grown so close with him. His sense of humor was weak, yet enough to make me smile. Or in other terms, it struck my funny bone.

"Frisk, dear?" A soft knock on my door brought me back to reality away from my thoughts. I had done that a lot, but I always kept in mind that it was usually good to keep yourself occupied with positive thoughts. "I have a slice of pie for you." Toriel's gentle voice spoke behind the door before allowing herself inside. Holding the cinnamon butterscotch pie in both of her paws, I sprung off my bed to take it from her. I thanked her with my usual smile as she patted the top of my chestnut brown locks, just like long ago.

"Any for me?" A deep voice from behind caught both of our attention, alongside a breeze coming from the window. Turning around, was of course, sans. It wasn't the first time he had broke into my room, so I hadn't been surprised or startled to see him here. A soft chuckle from Toriel followed afterwards.

"You really are a bonehead." Toriel used her usual joke, a chuckle escaping my lips. It was funny for humor purposes, mainly that she used that joke for whenever he had done something not considered smart in her books. Placing my pie on my bedside table while shaking my head with a smirk, sans spoke behind me.

"I haven't heard that one before. How bout' you kid?"

"You know, I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to call me that." I shook my head, unable to count the numerous times he had called me a child. Somehow, it caused me to be angry that he still considered me to be a kid. If anyone else had called me that, it wouldn't bother me so much. But whenever he had...it made me feel somewhat disappointing.

"Nah. Ya still are to me. Just taller. And more bony. But bony is good, right?" Motioning to his skeleton torso, he chuckled, as both Toriel and I gazed at each other, shaking our heads. "Come on. That was a new one."

"Just go get your pie." I smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes travelled over to my neck, which somehow got me flustered. It forced me to speak out again as I got embarrassed. "W-What? Do my collarbones amuse you?"

"Still got that necklace huh?" He pointed his bony finger at the blood red heart hanging around my neck. Looking down, I cradled it between my index and thumb, running my fingers on it. It was something that had always meant a lot to me. It represented my strength. My determination. What kept me alive during that time. Whenever I gazed at it, I felt an ache in my heart. It took me awhile to return my eyes back to him.

"I'll be downstairs, okay? I'll cut you a slice when you're ready." Toriel referred to sans, whom nodded his head as she smirked at us before slowly shutting the door behind her.

Looking back up at Sans, he was looking at me straight on. Maybe he could read my expression. He was awfully good at it. I hadn't known why. My hand remained on my chest, as memories began to flood back into my mind. About the past. I should be thinking about the present and future instead. But something held me back. How still down in the underground, was another who couldn't be rescued. I knew he couldn't be saved. Asriel. How he would return back to being heartless. But couldn't his mind be fixed to the way he was before? Happy? Full of hopes and dreams?

"Hey." Sans caught my attention, bringing my eyes back to meet his. "I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I can tell it's bringing ya down." He made himself comfortable on my small bed, landing straight on his back. There had been enough room for me to seat myself beside him, turning my gaze in his direction.

"...Is it possible...for us to go back? I know it sounds crazy but I can't shake the feeling that everything's done for. Of course we're happy up here, and I really am. But...Asriel. He's still there. I know I'm just considering that now after all this time, but it just struck me. While we're all happy, there's one still suffering."

Sans was silent. Maybe he hadn't known how to answer me. I hadn't blamed him since I didn't know the answer myself. It was coming from my heart. My mind was the only one confused. I continued to wait for a response. And waited...and waited...I was just about to call his name until I heard him begin to snore. His eyes had shut completely disengaging himself from the conversation.

He...fell asleep?

"Sans!" I hit him. He continued to sleep. I called his name out again. And again. Until I felt myself begin to get exasperated with him. Removing the pillow from underneath his skull, I watched as his head sunk down, immediately waking him up. His eyes turned a jet black, an expression he had only shown when he was angry. But he wasn't angry because I had woken him up. It was because of what I had said. This whole time he hadn't been asleep, instead, processing what I had just said.

In no short time did he slowly stand from the bed, his dark expression getting more and more serious. He began walking towards me, forcing myself to take backward steps all the way across my room. My back slamming against the wall as he approached me closer, a blue glimmer in his left eye began to shimmer. My eyebrows furrowed with both confusion and fear. But mostly, my heart raced at how close his face was to mine. Finally, his voice spoke. It was much deeper than normal.

" _What you just said...really pisses me off. I should kill you just for even considering that idea."_

"...Wha..."

"Just kidding."

His expression reverted back to his usual one, in no shorter time, did his hand reach up to ruffle my hair. Squinting my eyes while gazing up at him puzzled, he looked at me and gave a slight chuckle. Stepping away from me, he traveled over to where I had placed my pie, taking the entire piece in his hands. In no second later did he swallow it whole, causing me to frown at him with disappointment.

"That was my-"

"Forget the cake. You're saying you want to go back, don't ya?"

"...I think I am, yeah."

"You can't just think you want to. You gotta know. Let me know when you've made up your mind, alright kid?" Walking back over to the open window he had entered from, he placed his foot on the window frame about to excuse himself from the room. It was only until I called out to him that he stopped in the moment. Looking back at me with a neutral expression, I spoke to him before letting him leave. Words I wanted him to hear.

"You're...you're really special to me, you know that? So you'll support any decision I make right?" I asked, digging my hands into the pockets of my jeans. It was only the truth. He truly was always there for me. He was always rooting for me, even back in the monster world. He was the second person I met. But to me, he was the first person to truly make me want to work harder. The silence killed me after speaking. But in no moments later when his voice spoke up did I feel at ease.

"You're special to me too. Always have been. Ya forgetting that?" He assured me, causing me to break out into a smile. "Like you've been hearing this whole time. Stay determined. That's your answer to your decisions. I'll always be rootin' for ya."

Those were his last words to me before hopping out of my room with no hesitation. I stood in the same spot, processing his words to me. Then I knew. My decision would end up being based on what I believed was right. He believed in me with whatever decision I made. I always knew that. But I always needed reassurance.

"Stay determined huh?" I mumbled to myself, foolishly grinning to myself. I knew from that moment, I had a huge decision to make. A decision that would impact everything.


	2. Chapter 2

If I had to say my reasons...the proper answer to why I wanted to return was from my dreams. I would often awake in the dark, silent night because I heard his voice. The soft, gentle voice of Asriel calling me. Asking me for help. His gentle look of innocence and hurt. It was a look I had never wished to see on someone. He hadn't gotten his happy ending like the rest of us. It made me wonder if it was possible. Mixed with how much I truly did miss the underground, it made my wishes even stronger.

I wondered if all went wrong, I could go back. The barrier was broken wasn't it? So what stopped me from returning? I was motivated. Determined to do the right thing. I couldn't tell if it was the fresh air of the outdoors getting to my head and forcing me to think positively, or just my own thoughts in general. I must have had a distracted look on my face because my name was soon yelled out by Undyne in a strong, loud voice. Grabbing my attention at last, she chuckled at me.

"Back with us now, are ya?" She had a look of amusement as she snatched a piece of food off Papyrus's plate on the picnic blanket. Beginning to flail around with anger, she ignored him and continued to look at me. "What's got you so distracted lately?"

I was surrounded by them all. Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Sans. Each of their eyes fixated on me, I brushed it off with my usual gentle smile, not wanting them to worry about me. More so, I worried about them most of all. Their safety was a huge priority. Though, I hadn't had to worry much about them being safe. Up here, nothing had gone wrong.

"The kid wants to go back underground." Sans outburst was blunt, not giving a single care as he munched on a sandwich, eating it whole in one bite. Everyone went silent by this. Giving him a look of annoyance, I furrowed my eyebrows and yelled his name.

"Sans! Why would you just-"

"Well you we're gonna tell em' anyways at this little get together weren't ya? May as well let the cat out of the bag." Suddenly, he reached out to the picnic basket and opened it. "Huh. No cat in here. Usually thought when people said that, they usually meant it."

I was puzzled for a moment by his terrible joke, then went back to look at the others. They were mixed with confusion and sadness. Papyrus was smiling so I couldn't tell what he thought about it. Well, he was always smiling so point aside, it was hard to tell what they felt about the situation entirely. In honesty, I couldn't be annoyed with sans for spitting it out. In all reality, I may have been too scared to do so.

"Well...I'm sure there's no risks to going back for a visit is there?" Toriel's voice was formed in a question, not sure of herself. No one could answer the question for her. Asgore, whom placed his paw on her shoulder, gave her a comfortable gaze.

"And it would be nice after all these years to revisit what we loved."

"No, no." I stood up from the picnic, now to look down at them. "If there are risks...I don't want to drag you down with me. I don't want anything bad to happen if-"

"It's all just going to reset from the beginning if something bad occurs right? The only way it wont is if you do something to prevent it." Sans had a dark look on his face, spurring out the truth yet again. His expression was indifferent, somewhat able enough to scare me. I hadn't wanted everything to return from the beginning. I wasn't going to let that happen. There was always a way to prevent things. And I knew, deep inside, was a feeling of assurance. That I knew, we would escape. The barrier was broken. Which meant we could come and go as we pleased...right?

"But...we're all so happy up here now. Why would you want to go back?" Alphys seemed troubled, a saddened look on her face.

"YEAH...I MEAN, I'D LOVE TO GO BACK, BUT IVE COMMITTED MYSELF TO AN AEROBICS CLASS. GOTTA GET MYSELF IN SHAPE. I'M PRETTY BONY." Looking down at himself for a brief moment, he began to chuckle in an embarrassing matter, looking back at all of us. "OH...WAIT. I'M ALREADY BONY."

"Heh." Sans chuckled suddenly at Papyrus's comment, and briefly moved his gaze over to me. He could tell I was troubled by all of this, never intending to bring everyone into it. I deeply missed the underground. Just like everyone else had. But my reasoning's were different. Someone, besides the rest of us was still down there. Unhappy, and suffering. Souless. It was a feeling I couldn't shake off.

"I love you all so very much...but if you really wanted to do me a kind favour, I would want all of you to stay on the surface. Could you promise me that? For safety-"

"Hah, are you serious?! You're concerned over OUR safety?! If anything, you're the one bound to-"

Suddenly, her sentence was interrupted by a small, white bone flying itself against her face in a slap. The attention was now focused over in San's direction, whom played a look of innocence on his face. With his expression, you really could never tell whether he was guilty or not. Though, from assumption, we all knew it was from him.

"What the hell was that for?! You tryin' to pick a fight with me sans?" Undyne blew up with annoyance, taking the bone in her hands, snapping it as if it was a simple twig. My subject now seemed to evade the air, a silent sigh escaping from me. I had loved to see everyone get along like this. It filled a warmth in my heart that couldn't be ignored.

"I'm going to take a little walk." I spoke up, giving a small wave before walking off. Before I got a reasonable distance away, there stood sans, already standing in front of me. In confusion, I glanced back at the now empty spot where he sat seconds ago, now, only to see him standing before me. I could still never understand how he did that.

"If you don't want to drag em' along then you just gotta go."

"...What do you mean "just go?" I was puzzled by his meaning of words until he stepped closer towards me, inches away from my face. I felt my heart begin to race oddly enough, distracting me from his meaning of words. I had forced myself to take a step back, creating a space between us.

"...yo."

"W-What?"

"...what's wrong with you kid?"

"What are you saying? I'm fine!"

"...don't look like it."

Getting a bit flustered, I walked past him until he eventually made his way in front of me again. With each distance I got away from him, not one moment later had he appeared before me. And again. Again. It had gotten to the point where it became a game for the both of us. Maybe it was his way of making me smile. To make me laugh like I was so used to doing.

"You really like to bug me don't you?" I spoke while giving a small laugh, until he reached into his blue jacket pocket, appearing to be rummaging for something. I cranked my head to the side as he tossed multiple items out of his pocket. Out came a rubber duck, and a rock, in which I assumed was still his pet from years ago. I hadn't known why he still carried around that thing. In his other pocket, was a handful of bones scooped up into his hand. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

He handed it over to me like it was nothing. It was a tiny cardboard box, appearing to have something very light. With each light shake I felt it move side to side in the box.

"i'm goin' back before it becomes a racket. See ya kid." Walking in the completely opposite direction of the picnic, I watched as he walked away, not bothering to glance back. In no moments later did he vanish from my vision, only to leave me standing in the park, the only sound of the others chattering away in the distance.

Carefully opening the box, I noticed something glittering brightly, capturing my attention. It appeared to be a silver chain, much like the one dangling from my neck. Caressing it carefully in between my fingers, I lifted it from the tiny box, seeing it was a necklace. From the bottom, instead of a red heart, was a blue one. The sun reflecting down on the blue crystal made it much more memorable. I could see the reflection of my grinning face in the heart. But with a second glance in the box, I noticed was a message at the bottom. Written quite messy, it was still readable.

Bringing it closer to my vision, my eyes scanned the message.

" _blue looks better on ya. Could come in handy one day huh? Never know. -sans"_

"Come in handy...?" I murmured to myself while looking out at the distance where he had walked away just moments ago. With the message in mind, I tightly clenched the necklace in my palm, with the message engraving itself in my mind.

I just hadn't known the meaning.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't gone home after the picnic. My feet could only lead towards the tall mountain in which I stood above from those years ago. Watching the sunset with everyone I loved. I told myself that when I came back, we would do that again. That was my wish. I wanted it to be like I never left. After all, I was only going in and coming out right? There was no danger. But somehow, when I reached that small hole in which the barrier once stood, my feet stuck to the rocky pavement like glue. The only thing that kept me from being nervous was the orange sky creating that familiar scene for me.

I could only look down at my neck where the blue necklace hung. Entwined with my blood red heart, I could only breath aloud, feeling a calming sensation from knowing they both were there for my safety. More so, whenever I looked at it...I thought of him. I could feel a tinge in my heart as my head turned back to gaze at the distance where all my friends remained. How they hadn't known I would be leaving so soon. More so, this was my decision to do so suddenly. It made me recollect what sans had meant. To "just go."

So I took a deep breath, and took those single steps into the dark hole leading down to the underground. My shoes becoming enveloped by darkness, I kept my head forward, telling myself to keep walking without looking back. I hadn't even gotten half way into the tunnel before a hand, bony to the touch, wrapped around my wrist. My heart felt like it dropped out of my chest as my head shot around to see whom I never expected. Sans, standing before me with eyes as dark as the tunnel.

"you've got guts kid. ya really think you can survive alone?" His tone was dark, almost as if he was trying to prevent me from going. But it turned out to be the total opposite. He wasn't stopping me at all.

"I have to go." I turned away from him, but his grasp refused me to keep going. His dead black eyes stared at me intimidatingly, my heart began to speed up. For some reason, that look on his face always sent a shiver down my spine. But I hadn't wanted my fear to be evident. I felt myself move closer to him. In no moments later did I reach out my hands to caress his skeletal face, the darkness in his eyes soon subsiding. I watched as a tinge of blue, evident to the eye, spread on his cheeks.

"h-hey kiddo, what's with that?"

"You don't scare me sans." I whispered close to his face with a smile on my face. "You never have. Because it's impossible to be scared of someone you...lo..." I caught my words and suddenly turned my face away, releasing him from my grasp. "N-Nevermind. But you should know you can't-"

"ya think I did that to scare you? if anything, you're the bonehead here kid. i'm comin with ya."

"What?! You can't!"

He ignored my refusal, and continued to walk deeper and deeper into the tunnel. Soon, he began to fade away from my vision, forcing myself to run faster towards him so he wouldn't disappear from my sight. I hadn't wanted him to drag himself into this just for me.

"But, what about the others?! They're going to wonder where you are. The both of us. I don't want them to worry-"

"sheesh, relax. I left the old lady a note before comin' to find ya. Better?" He tried his best to assure me to not worry. But I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach grow bigger. But I couldn't lie and say that it made me remain worried. It assured me only a little bit.

I reached out to take his hand to make sure we hadn't separated through the darkness. It brought me back to my childhood where I would always cling onto him when I was scared. The feeling was so familiar and made me feel safe. But instead of continuing to walk, he stopped in the spot. My eyebrows furrowed, and I clenched onto his hand tighter.

"Hey. Let's keep going!" I tried my best to sound encouraging, but he remained in one spot. Suddenly, a glow caught my vision. Coming from around my neck, I looked as the blue heart on the necklace he had given me was glowing. Taking it in my hands, I gazed down at it. I hadn't known why it was doing this so unexpectedly.

"Sans...look. The necklace you gave me. It's glowing!" I got somewhat excited, until I saw a glowing coming from him as well. Beaming from in front of him, I couldn't tell since his back remained turned to me. But his hand was still holding onto mine. Releasing my hand from him, suddenly, the glowing subsided, returning us to darkness.

"...let's keep going okay kiddo?" He spoke for once, walking at a reasonable pace allowing me to keep up. But I remained puzzled from moments ago. Feeling a warmth from the necklace from the glow just seconds ago, I glanced at sans who hadn't acknowledged it at all. Inside the heart there was no bulb. No light, or anything.

So what was the meaning of that necklace? Why did it glow so suddenly? I had so many questions that I knew he wouldn't answer. So we kept walking. I had to tell myself that the answers would come eventually. He would have no choice but to tell me.

" _SANS...IS IT POSSIBLE FOR MONSTERS AND HUMANS TO LOVE EACH OTHER? I MEAN, LIKE, YOU KNOW, ALL THAT CUTE STUFF COUPLES DO. LIKE EAT SPAGHETTI FROM THE OPPOSITE END AND THEY END UP KISSING. THAT'S THE KIND OF RELATIONSHIP I WANT."_

" _i dunno."_

" _OH COME ON. YOU CAN'T TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ONE GOOD LOOKING HUMAN SINCE WE GOT HERE. NYEH HEH, OR MAYBE YOU'RE NOT AS GOOD WITH THE LADIES?"_

" _nah."_

" _NYEH HEH HEH...HOW BOUT' FRISK?"_

" _..."_

" _HEY. WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING? IS IT BECAUSE I'M RIGHT?"_

" _i'm going to work."_

" _HEY! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB!"_

" _exactly."_

He did love her. Though, how could he admit it so bluntly? How could he answer that question to his own brother? But he couldn't love her. It was something he was never good at. That everything you loved, would eventually, reset. It would all return to the point where your feelings would no longer be evident. One would end up forgetting the other. He had always considered Frisk a simple child, curious of the world and what it held. How determined she was. He was doing whatever he could to erase those feelings for her. To continue treating her like a kid, and nothing else. Happy endings were never a belief of his. That things were too good to be true. How many times he wanted to give up. But he would imagine Frisk calling his name happily. That cheerful smile she wore almost everyday.

So why did it end up like this?

* * *

"...We made it. We actually made it!" I exclaimed, twirling around in a circle at the familiar grey room I once stood in. At the end of the hallway, where a single path of sunlight lay when I woke up from speaking with Asriel. The end of my journey. But, somehow, it seemed different. Everything was darker than I remember. They grey light had turned much darker as well. I turned back to face sans, who gazed around the room.

"much darker than you remember it huh?"

"Yeah...it's a little bit odd. But I'm just so happy to see it all again. Aren't you?" I moved towards him with a bright smile on my face. His hands stuffed into his pockets like usual, he looked back at me with a neutral expression. But with a permanent smile on his face, it was hard to tell if he was as happy as I was.

"Let's look around a bit more. Maybe it's only this room that's dark. Come on!" I took a hold of his hand, which now, he hadn't seemed to mind. Pulling him behind me, we exited the room to enter back into the throne room which was as bright as usual. It was a relief to see it still in perfect condition.

Though, the flowers on the ground were wilted. Without having someone to water them, they had lost their beauty. No longer golden, they had turned brown entirely, which caused an ache in my heart. With each step I took, the crunch of the dying flowers caused me to stop in the spot. Knowing how much they meant to him from so long ago...it killed me to see it look like this.

"can't imagine what the big guy would do if he saw this."

"Yeah..." I murmured, crouching down to caress the crumpled petals of what used to be a beautiful sprouted plant.

Suddenly, the room began to shake, little by little. It soon grew to massively shake, unable to keep my balance as I attempted to stand up. From behind, was sans, attempting to pull me back onto my feet through the struggle. In all honesty, it had begun to scare me. I looked over to see Asgore's throne tip over onto the ground, crushing the already dead flowers. Clinging desperately onto sans, I threw myself into his bony, yet warm chest, just hoping by the time I would open my eyes, it would be over.

"hey kiddo, it's alright." He spoke loud enough for me to hear him over the endless shaking of the room, our balance unable to last. But from his words, I kept holding on.

"...You always used to say that to me when I was little. Whenever I was sad, or scared..Times fly by don't they?" I spoke back to him, glancing up from his chest. A shimmer of blue shining on his face, he chuckled, as if he was embarrassed by my sudden cheesy comment. I hadn't blamed him though.

Not one moment later, did the shaking subside, bringing the room back still. My legs, still wonky from the constant shaking, fell back into sans arms as balance. But even so, I could detect something was wrong.

"stay here. gonna check what all that was about." sans spoke no moment later, releasing me from his grasp.

"No! I'm coming with you." I exclaimed, following shortly behind him. "I'm curious what it was too."

Not bothering to say no, he let me follow him back into the dark hall, a tinge of anxiety spreading within me. But from a view, nothing seemed to have changed. A dark grey like when we had first entered, we couldn't notice any sudden changes. Watching sans, he headed towards where the barrier had been. Following shortly behind him, we stepped inside, curious if maybe something had collapsed.

But it was only until we stepped in that everything from the surface world was no longer in our sights. Instead, was a continuous, endless light of darkness, no sunshine evident in the slightest.

"welp...that's a problem." sans responded, his eyes dead locked on the rebuilt surface in front of us. I felt myself collapse onto my knees, as if a huge weight had pulled me down. My hands clenched tightly into a fist, while I could only glance up at sans whom looked down at me.

We were trapped back into the underground.


	4. Chapter 4

From that moment, it was aimless wandering. Maybe I had seemed to be bothered by it the most. Was there a solution to this? I knew that no other humans would fall down here. The option to take a seven human souls was far out from my mind, also, such an inhumane thing could never be done. The air was quiet due to my constant thoughts wondering on how we could escape. To return to our friends, and family. I couldn't let myself grow weak. So I clung on to what I was good at. Staying determined.

" _Frisk..._ _Do you know what is needed to escape?_ _"_

A voice echoed in my mind, almost piercing to my ears. It was dark, unlike any voice I've ever heard. It hadn't been Asriel's. More so, a voice that almost seemed...deadly. With a dark desire. It was something I had never come across even from being here. It was enough to buckle my knees, clinging onto my skull harshly as a ringing continued through my head.

"hey, kiddo...what's goin on?" Sans voice reached out to me, his fleshless hand placing itself on my shoulder in concern. I couldn't find myself to look up at him, a white noise keeping itself contained in my brain, telling me it had more to say. I tried my hardest to ignore it.

" _Stay here long enough, and i'll show you."_

"No...NO." I found myself screaming out until the voice faded slowly away. I could hear a small chuckle in the depths of my mind, being the last source of sound. My heart had found itself speed up an incredible race, my vision somewhat clouded. At this point, the tears were no longer able to hide themselves, causing emotions to pour out of me.

Crouched down from the entrance to the ruins, sans knelt down to my level. Turning my head towards him with glassy eyes, I suddenly found myself fall into his arms. My muffle of cries sounded through his jacket, preventing me from crying aloud. We had only been here for a few hours, and already, I slowly felt myself to give up. Sans held me in his arms as if I was something precious, hoping this was the solution to everything.

"it's gonna be alright...remember, I'm still rootin' for ya. We can get past this together. We did the first time didn't we?" Warmth filled my chest from his words, a small smile making its way onto my face through the tears. Sniffling, I gazed up at him, reassuringly trying to give me his best look of comfort. A tear, creating a wet trail down my cheek, was soon removed by his finger grazing it away.

"I heard a voice...I don't know what it was. But it was as if it was talking to me. I could tell by the tone it wasn't meaning any good." I was honest with him like I always was. "Or is that just me going crazy?" I tried to add in humour to the conversation, which sans must have noticed. Ruffling my chestnut brown locks, he chuckled while slightly shaking his head.

"yeah. You're nuts alright." He teased while causing a giggle to escape my lips. But from his gaze, I could sense that he was genuinely concerned. Maybe he was trying to get me to forget it. I desperately wished I could. "but really...you're strong enough to surpass whatever comes in your way. I've seen it. Ya forgetting that?"

"Sometimes I just forget what I'm capable of, that's all." I shifted myself to meet him face to face, close enough to study the small details of his face. Only somewhat of a rugged surface, his face appeared smooth. You could tell just by looking at it. From beyond the pearl white orbs he gazed at me with, showed a darkness that had a deep meaning.

"admiring me that much huh?" He joked, reaching his finger out to poke the tip of my nose. Scrunching up my face, I heard him snicker at my expression.

"Hehe. And if I told you I was?" I teased him in a friendly manner, though my tone of voice seemed beyond that. I hadn't lied if I were to say he was attractive in my eyes. Maybe it was evident. Or more so, I was attracted to him. That was something I couldn't lie about either.

"then I couldn't lie and say I've done the same."

"...admiring yourself? or...?" My voice shook at my curiosity to know what he had meant. From a tinge of blue shining on his face, it made my reasoning to ask even deeper. I wondered what made me so curious to know. I awaited his answer with each second. Scratching the back of his hairless skull, it was hard to tell what he would say. Finally, he answered.

"can't tell ya."

We gazed at one another for a few seconds, almost, unable to break it. Yet again, he had managed to distract me from the problems I faced. To clear my mind of the endless worries that hung over my shoulders, hauling me down like a weight. The longer I stared back at him..the more I found my thoughts of him corrupting my thoughts...my body felt an odd sensation. How automatically, my body found itself moving towards him. The sudden urge to be closer to him. How deep in my throat, his name ached to leak from my lips.

"S-Sans..."

I reached out my hand to rest upon his chest, covered by a worn out grey t shirt he never changed out of. That stubborn blue jacket he loved so much. His bones that weren't fragile in the slightest. I worried myself at the thought that he wasn't resisting me. The blue glow that shone from my chest. My eyes averted away from him, to gaze at it.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked him in a soft whisper. "What's the meaning of it?" I shifted my eyes back and forth between the necklace and him. His left eye had that usual blue glow. His hand reached out for my neck, feeling the softness of his fingers slide against the nape of my neck, goosebumps rose from my skin.

"it's better if you figure it out for yourself kid."

"...Why do you still call me a kid? I'm eighteen sans. I wish you'd treat me like an adult."

"treat you like an adult huh?" A smirk played across his face, unlike his usual one. It was more playful, unlike his usual permanent smile. "ya sure you know the meaning of that?"

Becoming flustered, I felt my face heat up with heat. Not only with embarrassment, but with anger. I rose back onto my feet, now, to look down at him like I was the one in charge rather than him. That this time, he would listen to me.

"That is what I don't understand! You say all these things..yet you are never honest with your feelings. Do you not understand how for these past 10 years, all my attention was soulfully focused on you? How...How much I love you?!" I found my voice raise in anger, looking down at him with an indifferent look, mainly of pain. Emotional pain. With the constant emotions flooding my body, I began to feel somewhat odd. I couldn't look him in the eyes due to my sudden outburst of a confession. I was only to realize I have never been angry like this before. Somehow, my body filled with heat, an uncontrollable heat that filled me to the bone. I knew that I didn't feel as angry as my body was putting it out to be. Like...something seemed to have impacted my emotions.

Things seemed to blur after that.

"l-listen-"

" _No. You listen to me alright? If it ever comes down to it, I will face you myself. You have never frightened me. Haha...you're despicable. Just like the others."_

" _frisk...what the hell?_ _c_ _oul_ d ya _li_ sten to me for a minute?! i do lo-"

" _Frisk? Hahahaha, oh wow. You know, I really do thank you both for returning. I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to return. But hey, you seem like the kind to make a deal. She is precious to you I assume? So, here it is. If you're smart enough to make it out of here in a week, I can be kind enough to let you return. But if not...her soul is mine. Entirely."_

Sans eyes revealed a darkness. _".._..kids like you...deserve to burn in hell."

" _Do you not remember how the barrier breaks? Seven human souls are impossible at this point...so the alternative. A monster and human soul. How entertaining. Wouldn't you love to die just to break the barrier again? So really...there is no way to surpass it._ _Just because it happened once, doesn't mean it will again. And really...the only monster that exists in this world right now is you.."_

" _Which means Frisk will eventually have to kill you to break the barrier. But I'll leave it up to you. Week."_

A loud laugh came from Frisk, before her body collapsed to the ground from possession. Sans, immediately lowering down to pick her body up from the ground, rested her head on his uncomfortable, yet surfaced knees. The darkness in his eyes formed as he could only wish to strangle his hands around her. But inside...he knew that wasn't Frisk. And he believed she wouldn't kill him. But it was only until words muttered from her mouth unconsciously did sans believe in a solution.

"Asriel...'s...soul..."

Then he could only realize that Frisk was right about there always being a solution.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off before I start the chapter, I want to thank the people giving me such kind reviews and encouraging me to continue. It means a lot! And to all of you following my story, I want to thank you as well. I plan to make this an interesting story that will hopefully keep you interested! So enough babbling, let's get back to it!**

* * *

Back home, things were quieter than usual. Frisk's bed sheets were freshly put on with a small scent of lemon coming from them. The piece of uneaten pie was cradled in Toriel's paws, standing in the doorway of an empty bedroom. Only gone two days, Toriel could already feel herself fill with loneliness. But somehow, she put her trust in the both of them. She knew sans could take care of Frisk. He always had. In fact, he promised her didn't he? To never put her in danger. To ensure her safety. From all these years, her heart filled with warmth knowing that he kept it. With no intention to break it, she reached into her apron pocket to find the folded up letter, the only thing keeping her beliefs that everything would be alright.

"h _ey old lady,_

 _listen. The kid and I made a decision to go back to the underground. Seems she's looking for something. Or, someone. But i made something._ _Maybe it's stupid, hell if i know, but it's a necklace. Pretty feminine thought for a guy like me huh? Eh, whatever. But if anything goes wrong...i've transferred a little bit of my powers into it. Gotta, admit, the kiddo can be weak. And one last thing before i stop writing._

 _Maybe you don't really care, but i've got some odd fascination for her. Odd to say huh? Even I'm still figurin'' it out. Guess you can say I love her. But hey, don't tell the others alright? Especially Papyrus. He's been bothering me about it. And if you can, read him a bed story. The guy still loves those even after all these years. But aside from that, just know that i like to protect those i love. And i'm aware of the consequences._

 _Just know whatever happens, we'll be back. But hey no promises. You know I'm sick of those._

 _-your buddy sans."_

That letter held her hope. Holding it dear to her heart, she could only believe him. She knew Frisk would be alright. Hesitation to tell the others, she knew she had no choice. Undyne would eventually explode with anger, alongside Alphys beside her in comfort to ensure her things would be alright. Papyrus, would most likely eat away at his sadness. And Asgore...she hadn't bothered to give his thoughts consideration. With Frisk's wide smile appearing in her head, her eyes could only glimmer with tears.

Because again, she couldn't afford to loose another child.

* * *

It had struck night. The cold air coming from the fresh outdoors was what had forced me to awake. In truth, I would force my eyes shut to make sans think I was asleep. Because I was afraid to face him after yelling at him. Though something felt off about the heat I felt from when I exploded. My intentions weren't to act in such a way. It would of only made me look more like a child than how sans already viewed me as.

I could only peek open one eye to notice him sitting next to me, gazing up at the night sky full of stars. It was always the only source of light during the night. But more so, I noticed where we had been. From the cold air wrapping around me, the nostalgia returned. The smell of strong pine hidden behind a pile of snow, here we sat, just outside the exit from the ruins. Where I had first met him.

He must have saw me peek at our surroundings, because immediately, he turned his head to face me. From a tinge in my heart, it soon subsided right after he spoke to me.

"You awake now huh?" His voice was quiet and calming, as if nothing had happened. "You were out for awhile. Started to worry bout ya."

I shyly chuckled, trying my hardest to avoid his gaze on me. "Ah, I-I'm fine. Just a little cold. But in a way, the fresh air feels nicer than being trapped down there." I started conversation with him while moving the loose strands away from my face from when I had slept.

The sound of his zipper caught my attention, revealing his white undershirt. Maybe he hadn't felt coldness since he didn't have sensation. Hadn't you needed skin to feel such a way? Maybe I hadn't understood him as much as I did, yet, I knew the feelings I had for him were better than any sensation I felt. I watched as he shifted his body closer towards mine, opening his jacket wide.

"Cold huh? Come in."

"H-Hah?!"

"You mishear me kiddo? I'm just trying to make sure you don't catch some nasty cold. Come on." Expecting me to jump into his chest, I could practically hear the thumping of my heart hit against my body. My desire was to jump in, so from his unexpected offer, I did so.

Slowly making my way in between his open arms, I had felt nervous enough to shift my body around unable to get comfortable. Yet, once I did, I felt the sudden warmth of his arms wrapping around me. Covered by his jacket, it was warm, though, I felt warmer just being this close to him. My back, somewhat uncomfortable from the bones on his torso, felt tense, though, I adjusted to it soon enough. Leaning against him shyly, my eyes shifted up to the stars, only grateful he couldn't see the embarrassing look on my face.

"Better now?" He asked, sincerely. Nodding my head as my answer, I heard him chuckle behind me, oddly, clenching me tighter. "Heh, good. Ya know, I could have just gave you my jacket, but I find this is better for the both of us. Don't ya think kiddo?" I thought he was teasing me, but his voice sounded genuine.

"...Yeah. I like this much better." I responded, only for him to speak up so suddenly.

"Uh...hey."

"Hm?"

"Maybe it's better if I kept it to myself...which I'm pretty good at. But your confession back there kinda screwed everything up for me."

I felt as if my heart had fallen into the pit of my stomach from his words. I had hoped he wouldn't bring it up, though, referring to it in such a way, I told myself that this whole time I was right. He hadn't love me liked I loved him. He hadn't kept me as a hidden desire of his to cherish. I was a child to him. I was still that child who followed him around when afraid. Shifting myself to rise from him, I suddenly felt his hands grasp around my waist, dragging me back down.

"Hey, hey now. You really don't like to let a guy finish do ya? Sheesh." His tone seemed exasperated with me, yet, I still hadn't known where he was going with this. But the sudden tenseness I felt in his bones clenching, told me that he was hiding something.

Shifting myself to face him fully, I noticed a glow. Shining from his cheeks, I noticed he seemed unlike himself. Forcing himself to meet my puzzled, overpowering gaze, he sighed, moving his face closer towards me.

"I was starting to get good at hiding my feelings, you know? That's how ya screwed it up for me. How dangerous it would be if I started to love someone." His eyes suddenly turned dark, not breaking his gaze, only, moving closer and closer, inch by inch. "I don't want any interruptions. So I'd appreciate if that little _shit_ in your head would keep itself away for awhile." I hadn't understood his choice of words, yet, the referral to the voice in my head was the only thing that made sense to me. Noticing my confusion, he took my face in his hands, a strong grasp as if with a small amount of effort, he could crush me right then and there.

"Damn...do you have any idea how much I wish I could tear you to pieces? To destroy you?" His right hand cupped the side of my face, while I slowly felt his left hand trail down my neck. Cradling my red heart necklace in his hand, his eyes met back with mine, tearing his gaze away from the necklace. "With one grip...you'd be dead."

I hadn't known why he was telling me this. I knew those weren't his intentions...with each harsh word I felt his left hand trail down.

" _You're a manipulator...always makin me somehow do what you wanna do."_

Lower.

" _Rotten little kid."_

His hand had reached my chest, making my body jerk. I wanted to push him off and tell him top stop being like this. To snap out of it and return to his normal self. But maybe that was his true self. How dark his expression would turn when he felt angered. But...he wasn't angry.

He wanted something. He wanted to break me. Not to kill me. But to make his feelings evident in the most obvious way possible. So I did the same. Taking his face in my hands, I looked at him with eyes of intimidation. That just like so, I wouldn't let him wrap me around his finger.

"Haven't I told you? You don't scare me. So break me. Break me as much as you want. Because as many times as you tell me you want to...I'll continue to be here. I'm not going anywhere." My lips rested on the corner of his forced smile, adjusting my tone to a whisper.

"But I didn't manipulate you into loving me. Right?"

That's when I kissed him. From the bundle of nerves he made me experience, and the constant butterflies in my stomach where I often wondered if they would carry me away, I did so. I felt electricity in my veins as I experienced what I had wanted so badly. His hands, lowered to cradle my waist, though, instead of tight, it was a gentle hold. From that moment, I knew I had brought him back. But every part of him I loved. It hadn't mattered to me if he was himself or not. He was still sans.

"Sorry. Told ya, I get too caught up in my feelings."

I giggled while running my hand down his sternum. "It's okay. I'm just happy that I got to experience this in a place I love and treasure so much. The place where I met the person I love."

"...You're pretty cheesy kiddo."

My face began to flush pink at his embarrassing comment. "S-Shut up."

And we returned to atmosphere of stars. Laying against him, with his arms wrapped around me, it was like a dream becoming reality. Though my eyes were open, and so was my mind. It was a moment I wanted to last forever...but I knew it couldn't. He wasn't the only one I loved. Above us, was a world where the rest of them stood. As much as I wished for another happy ending, I knew it would take our continuous searching to find it.

"Sans...?" I whispered his name, only to hear him not respond. Peering my head around, was a sleeping sans, whom looked happy. Genuinely happy. Turning my head back to look up at the sky, I watched as something besides the sky glimmered. In the snow, was a sparkling object. My mind told me it was just snow. But my curiosity got the best of me.

I hadn't wished to leave his arms, but I brought myself to do so. I hadn't imagined that from the 10 years, something would be here. From the crunching sound of the snow beneath my feet, I only tried not to be too loud to wake him. In the pile of snow, it was almost as if it was left there on purpose. As the closer I got, it shone brighter underneath the night sky. Crouching down, I brushed some snow off of it to see a better view.

Yet it was only until I reached out to touch it, that I realized it was a knife. Showing back my reflection, a figure soon showed behind me, red glimmering eyes catching my gaze.

That's when I knew sans and I weren't the only two here.


	6. Chapter 6

The ache in my eyes was constant as the bright sunlight returned to our view, though, I had been up to watch it. I hadn't slept a wink. Not even a short moment of shut eye happened due to my cluttered mind of pure worrisome thoughts. Maybe it had just been me over thinking.

But what I saw...wasn't just a hallucination. It was real. Blood red eyes reflecting against the steel blade to look back at mine. The sadistic grin of how you would imagine the devils smile. Taunting. As if they knew something you hadn't. The fresh appearance was glued into my mind. She was older, maybe even so close to my age. Her hair, much like my colour and length, rested on her shoulders. If she smiled, you wouldn't have the slightest idea that hidden behind it, was darkness.

"Hey. You look more like a monster than I do." Sans, bringing his usual tone of humour into the conversation. I couldn't bring my eyes to meet him, instead, kept themselves glued into the far distance before me. The distance that rested under the night sky just hours ago. The moment I didn't want to let go.

"What's got ya so inattentive? C'mon now, tell your pal sans." Patting my shoulder comfortingly, I hadn't even bothered to call him out on the word "pal." I could only sigh to myself, feeling a strain in my neck from the tense position I was in. Breathing aloud, my knees huddled up to my chest, able to allow me to stand up easier. Burrowing my hands in the cold snow, I soon shook the snow off as I stood.

Bringing my hands up to my mouth, I breathed into them for warmth before looking down at him to state my thoughts. "You were right. We can't stay here long...if we do...I really don't know what's going to happen." Catching his attention, I shot my head back to the pile of snow where the knife sat. He seemed puzzled, knowing that I would have to explain.

"There was a knife there last night. When you were asleep, it caught my eye. But when I looked at it...there was a reflection. It wasn't mine in the slightest. More so..the reflection of a girl who seemed to appear with deadly intentions."

Oddly enough, the moment I spoke those words, sans eyes flipped like a switch. Almost like he knew this before I had. Putting it all together, it made logical sense. Why he had such a heavy intention on wanting to leave as soon as possible. He was hiding something from me. My heart pulsating, it was enough for me to ignore the coldness from the weather. Inching towards him, my gaze was full of mystery.

"Sans...There's something you're not telling me. You would either tell me I'm seeing things from being too tired, or it's all in my head. You're acting as if..."

Suddenly, I felt him grasp onto my wrist tightly, almost able to lift me off my feet from his sudden speed. Darkness soon took over my vision, almost like we had entered a black hole. The blue heart dangling from my neck began to shine brightly, almost able to light the path for me. His grasp slowly began to release as suddenly, I found myself standing on a bed of golden flowers. The golden flowers I had lay upon those years ago. Glancing at sans bewildered, I questioned him.

"W...What was that?!" I exclaimed, clenching tightly onto his shoulders, almost as if I ached to shake some sense into him. Shrugging me off gently, he gazed deeply at me, almost like he had the power to corrupt me.

"Tell me kiddo. Do you remember how you broke the barrier those years ago? In your sleep, ya mumbled something about a soul."

It struck me that he was talking about Asriel. But I knew it wasn't possible. Through this all, I realized he already had helped me once. He couldn't help me again. Once he let all those monster souls go, a part of him gave himself up to help me. That I knew. From the power of his soul, it broke the barrier. You only had one soul after all. I hadn't had the heart to tell sans the truth I realized so suddenly. I began to think of myself as idiotic for coming here, thinking I had the ability to save him.

"sans..." I cried to him, soon finding myself collapse into his chest from the emotions that rushed through me. I felt weak, beginning to doubt that we would escape. We had no way. Everyone was gone, up on the surface living the life they dreamed of. The life I made possible for them. I threw that away for sans.

"There's only one more possibility. This place...it still has that energy. The energy and existence of those six souls that entered. Even though they were freed..their existence in this world is still there. One more soul...and the barrier will break." My voice struggled to speak through the lump forming in my throat. Eventually, I spoke back up the words that would change everything.

But sans seemed to recognize what I was about to speak. Turning his back towards me, I watched as an aura of anger came from him. But it hadn't stopped me from speaking the dreaded truth. The truth that may have to be the only way. I hadn't wished to speak it, but it deserved to be said.

"I'm still that seventh human soul trapped here. And if I kill myself...it will break. Then you can go home. To your brother. Undyne, Alphys, Asgore...and...Toriel." My speech went weak as I thought of the look of pain on Toriel's face to see I never came home.

"So please...if it results to that then-"

Suddenly a strong force flew in front of me, immediately making contact with the ground. I couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt because the impact was so sudden and harsh that I hadn't had time to process it. Sans, slamming me onto the rock hard ground, looked down at me as if he had enough of my nonsense. But it wasn't nonsense to me. It was logically correct. But his emotions were much beyond mine.

"Ya really think I'm going to listen to that?! No way in hell am I going to let that happen. Even if we're trapped here until we're dying little by little by each others sides, and ya can't even afford to let a word come out of your mouth, I'm makin' sure we both get out of here. No matter how hard it is. I made a promise hadn't I told you? But it's become beyond just protectin' you. It's not just an order. It's my own decision."

And for the first time ever, out of all the years I spent by his side, I saw a tear, much like the colour of a shiny blue lake, drip down his cheekbone. Falling directly onto my cheek, I felt as it trailed down my face. His tears seemed to trigger mine, causing my arms to wrap around him as tightly as possible, knowing that no strength I had could break him. Burrowing my face into his stiff shoulder, his jacket was a support as I watched my tears fall onto him. The tighter I held him, the more I cried.

"I'm sorry...this...this is all my fault! If I never wanted to come here..if I never even had those dreams about Asriel... then I wouldn't have gotten us both involved in this! I'm scared sans..." I spoke through my tears forcefully, knowing I wasn't done speaking.

"And this thing...no...person, is after me. Not you. They're the voice I've heard in my head this whole time. What will you do if it manages to get a hold of me? And I'm not myself anymore?"

"Sans...if I lose control of myself...with no chance of getting me back..and your words can't reach me no matter how hard you try...please..kill me."

His expression turned dark the moment I said that. I wanted him to make that promise to me no matter what. Because my life would no longer have a meaning if there was someone else who had control of all my actions and thoughts. But more importantly...I would no longer love him. I wouldn't think how lucky I was to experience such an emotion and to have it returned. The memory of falling asleep in his arms, in that huge, blue jacket of his that was filled with warmth. His ridiculous jokes that weren't funny, but his chuckles would be contagious.

"That aint gonna happen. Not while I'm here. Cause we're gonna find that Asriel guy. And once we do-"

"Don't you get it?! We can't! He's already broke the barrier once for me...he can't again. I didn't want to tell you...because for once, you were actually filled with hope." I interrupted him with the harsh truth that eventually escaped from my mouth. Once it did, I felt an ounce of regret, yet relief mixed together.

He processed my words for a split second, releasing me from underneath him. Releasing my arms around him, we sat there, motionless as our thoughts were the only source of sound. Until suddenly, his voice spoke up.

"...10 years is pretty far back huh?" He stated, causing confusion to appear on my face. He seemed to be avoiding my gaze purposely, though the black shadow casting over his face was evident. He must have been caught up on his own thoughts while addressing me.

"Yeah, it is. But why are you stating that so randomly?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Meeting each other all over again would suck, wouldn't it?"

That's when an ache in my heart became evident at his hinting of words. From that point, I knew exactly what he was pointing at. And it was a solution I hadn't wanted to face ever again.

I didn't want sans to become a stranger to me.


	7. Chapter 7

"...GUAAAAHH!" Undyne's voice yelled out in a roar throughout the thin air surrounded by nothing but emptiness. Throwing herself towards the pile of rocks now covering the path to the underground, her hands clenched onto the shining blue spear that hadn't caused a scratch. Heaving her shoulders, her eyes were filled with burning anger.

"U-Um, Undyne, as much force as you put in, I'm afraid they won't b-budge." Alphys, attempting to sooth Undyne's restless fury, placed her shaking hand on her bicep. In no moments later did she shoot her hand back away, only for it to be grabbed tightly back towards her. Though Undyne's gaze refused to look back to her partner, her need for comfort was obvious.

"Why...Why were they so stupid enough to go back there?! Were they not happy up here?! WITH US? WITH ALL OF US?!" Her head hanging down, neck ache was the last of her worries as her legs buckled, the glimmering weapon in her hand just moments ago falling onto the rocky pavement beneath her. Gritting her teeth, she yet again gazed at the barrier, knowing that this was no accident to block their path. It was on purpose. That was evident to her.

"If anything...I-It's my fault. Please don't blame yourself! If I told them...or if they told me their plans to go back down there...I could have told them the consequences. Or I should have told them in the first place." Blaming herself for the departure of their two friends, she slowly walked up to the barrier, reaching out her claw to place itself on the boulders.

"Frisk...Sans...P-Please come home alright!" She spoke as if they could hear her. She wanted her voice to reach them, as much as it may be impossible. Then she remembered how their voices reached her that day. How it kept her determined. All of her friends voices were able to save the lives of all the monsters. It kept hope in her heart, that all of their hopes would reach the both of them.

"Frisk...stay determined alright?" Undyne whispered under her breath. And though it was only her imagination, she could hear her delicate voice speaking back to her.

* * *

My eyes burned from the escaping sunlight from the house I awoke in. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced across the room expecting to see a sleeping Sans collapsed on the ground as if nothing could awake him. Instead, was an empty spot that my eyes had to adjust to.

"...Sans?" I spoke out in a questioning voice, making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Removing myself from the warm bed I hadn't wanted to move from, I forced myself on my feet. Walking across the warm fuzzy carpet to exit the room, it was pure silence which I had already adjusted to. Nothing out of the norm, I shut the door behind me, to face an empty hallway.

Calling out his name yet again, it was no use. Rushing into the living room, I was shocked to see what I saw. My feet instantly stopping in their place, I gazed around the blood red room to see Toriel in her chair, eyes full of darkness. Bloody paw prints leading to the chair, the size was no doubt Toriel's own footprints. No signs of movement, I forced myself to move closer. My hand shaking uncontrollably over my mouth, tears began to flood from my eyes.

"T-Toriel...NO! You're not here! You're up there, at home! There's no way...no way you..." But as I attempted to reach out to touch her, I caught a glimpse at my hand. Moist to the touch, a red liquid dripped from each of my fingers. Rubbing my hands together, I realized the liquid substance on my hands were blood. Dry blood in my fingernails, I curled my fingers with disgust, knowing what I saw at this exact moment couldn't be real.

Turning my head towards the kitchen, I heard the rattling of cutlery from within. I hadn't wanted to go in there, yet, my feet seemed to automatically lurch closer and closer towards the kitchen. Looking down, my footprints left blood tracks. Each step I took was filled with blood. It was only until I reached the entrance of the kitchen did I see a figure with brown hair much like mine. Gazing at the mysterious figures back, I caught a glimpse of their side view as they reached into the cupboard above. Facial structure, much like mine, I then could only realize I was looking at myself.

They hadn't seemed to be aware of my presence, turning around to face my direction with a shining blade in their hands. Much like the blade I had seen covered with snow, I soon became aware that it was. Staring back at myself blade in hand, my body shook with fright and mostly shock.

"STOP! HEY! LOOK AT ME!" I screamed towards them as they walked right past me as if I was invisible. Following them back into the living room, I noticed Toriel had completely vanished into dust. It wasn't my last sight as I noticed at the entrance of the living room was a figure I could recognize from a mile away. Eyes glimmering like the deep depths of hell, I looked back to see Sans looking back at the other me with a look of hatred.

Her hand lifting into the air as if to swing at him, I ran up to them both, guarding Sans behind me. My hands reaching out from my sides, I looked back at her with tearful eyes. Somehow now aware of my presence, she looked back at me with blood red eyes. Her head tilting to the side, she walked slowly towards me, her free hand reaching out to my face. Peering over my shoulder, I noticed to see Sans had completely vanished, no longer behind me. My face freezing expressionless, I felt her hand caress my cheek, my body freezing at her touch.

" _DoNT YoU SeE FrIsK? I Am YoU. ThIs IS YoUr PaSt DoNt YoU ReMeMbEr?"_

"NO! I...I would never do something like this! I would never kill Toriel! Or...OR SANS!" I cried out, falling onto my knees. My hands covering my face in hopes when I looked back everything would return normal, it only resulted in my face becoming drenched with blood and dust. "Please...just...stop this."

The other Frisk knelt down to meet my gaze, holding me in her arms as if I were something precious. Attempting to escape her arms, it was no use. Her hand rubbing my back gently, in no moment did I feel the tip of the blade press against my back. My body shaking uncontrollably, I gained enough strength to push her away, jumping back onto my feet out of the living room as fast as I could.

Bolting out of the house, I ran with tearful eyes as wherever I looked, and wherever I ran, monster dust was everywhere on the ground.

"NO...I NEVER KILLED ANYONE! Not Toriel...Undyne...Papyrus...and certainly not SANS! So please...stop this! Bring me back to reality! Bring me back to him...to sans!"

"yOu'Ve HaD YoUr HaPpY EnDiNg MoRe ThAn OnCe FrIsK. BuT NeVeR DiD i ThiNk It Would LAST 10 YeArs...He remembers...He remembers how you killed him merciless. He never forgot." Her speech no longer hard to understand, her voice returned to normal. Appearing before me, her weapon had vanished, appearing to want to talk normally with me.

"Just please...return me back. Before I fell asleep. Before sans disappeared. Please...If you're me, shouldn't you know what love is?! SNAP OUT OF IT! Frisk!" Feeling odd to call out my own name, I struggled to reach out to her, yet it was no use. Her eyes were full of darkness and hatred. Corrupted by the evil spirit I had spoken with, It was almost impossible to pull her soul out. Or more so, my own soul.

"Don't you see? We live in two alternative universes. I'm the first you. Eventually, things started over again. You're the happy ending version. From all those resets, I watched. I watched as you re met everyone as if nothing had gone wrong. They fell in love with you all over again. You had no memory of it of course. You would have, only if I hadn't messed around with your thoughts. See, I have that ability. Since you're me, I have the ability to control every memory you have." She seemed amused by her explanation and my expression of hurt. Collapsed onto the ground, I clenched my hands into fists as wet tears fell onto the surface of my knuckles. And for the odd reason...I believed every word.

This whole time, I had switched everything back and forth. It wasn't my first attempt at a happy ending. That's what she was telling me. From all those horrible endings, she gained more power. I was all that was left of the good endings. The ending where I was surrounded by everyone I loved. The only way to get back everything I loved was to save myself. Save the soul that existed in me and her. Though the same beings, her soul was filled with darkness.

"...Myself. I mean...Frisk." I got myself back onto my two feet, to walk up to her slowly. Her blood colored eyes gazing back at me, I reached out my hands to her. In this world, with now the only two of us, it would not last until we would be brought back to the world I had just faced. The goodness in her making itself visible at this very moment, I only had a few short moments to speak to her. Pulling her into my arms, she struggled at first, but I held her tighter and tighter with each struggle. Eventually, she adjusted to it.

"I want you to have a reality as happy as mine. You can't stay stuck in this world forever. It won't do you any good. This whole time...you were following me. At snowdin that night...When you corrupted me. Spoke to me through my head...that was you, wasn't it?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, let me hold her. Stroking the chestnut brown locks on her head, I clenched her harder, feeling somewhat odd to hug myself.

"I told you...stay here long enough and I'll show you. You've run out of time Frisk. I'm going to have to kill you." Her voice more gentle, reached her hands away from me. Pushing me away from her, I suddenly thought of an idea. Watching the knife return into her hand, I held up both of my hands as if to stop her.

"WAIT! Frisk, please listen to me for a moment." I begged her as her hand raised into the air ready to attack me. Keeping my desperate gaze on her, I watched as she hesitated, giving me a look of annoyance as if to ask what on earth I had to say at a time like this.

"Though I may be giving up the moments I shared with Sans while trapped down here...I want to give you the chance I had. I have the ability to do this. I always have had the ability to alter the timelines. But never have I done it with a different version of me. Let me show you what I've been so lucky to see this whole time. Then, you'll understand. Please...take my hand."

Her eyes opening wide with shock, I watched her jaw shake from her clenching teeth. Gazing at my hand that I held out, she took a step closer and closer towards me, weapon still in hand.

"Heh...so what? Does that mean you won't exist anymore? We're going back into the past. You're just going to give your life up just to send me back there again?"

"If that what it takes to make that part of me filled with darkness happy again. Because as long as that hatred exists in your heart, a happy ending will never exist. We can't be alive at the same time, correct?" I smiled back at her, with a tinge of pain in my heart spreading. I knew I would not exist anymore. But would I exist inside her? I could only figure that out by going back. Something I never wanted to do.

Her hand clenching tighter onto the knife pointed towards me, her eyes switched from both myself, to my hand. Noticing that blood no longer on my body, I noticed that it slowly faded away from her as well. Her eyes glowing much brighter red than before, I kept my hopeful expression on my face. Remembering how thankful I was to have made it so far. Though the memories I shared with all of them would vanish, I knew they could always be rebuilt again.

And no moment later, did her hand lurch forward.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the hand that I should have suspected all along to swing forward at me. It hadn't been the one to hold onto my offering hand. Gripping onto the shining blade, it swung towards me, slicing my open hand swiftly. Taking a moment to process what had just happened, I looked up at her, my own blood dripping from the tip of the blade.

"W...Why?" I looked up at her with sad eyes, trying to bear the pain coming from my open wound. Bringing my hand over the wound, I pressed down on it to stop the blood. Not enough to kill, it made me wonder why she hadn't aimed for an area to truly hurt me. Her girly chuckle escaping from her lips, she looked down at me like I was a fool. My kindness was taken advantage of, yet, I couldn't lie to myself and say I hadn't seen it coming. I held on to that small bit of hope.

"Don't you see, Frisk? You and me...are both different beings. I'm that half of you that desires the darker path. As long as I exist, your happy ending will always be tampered with." Smirking to herself as if she was proud of her actions, I realized that small bit of love in her heart was disintegrating. That each time I would try and save her, that short moment of love was soon gone.

I thought of sans. I imagined where he would be right now. Desperately looking for me and blaming himself. Stuck there all alone. It wasn't my wound that hurt, instead, the feelings I felt when I thought of him. I could only gaze my eyes down to my necklaces, both hearts entwined by the chains. Touching together, It only made my pain worse. Dreaded silence between the both of us, I hadn't bothered to care what happened next. Even if I had died in this exact moment, I would die with the sweet feelings and memories I shared with him.

"Please...though I know it's no use...let me see him. Once more. Even if I can't be with him...I..." My throat began to choke up as I clenched harder onto my arm. "I can't reset everything. If I go back to the exact moment we entered here...meeting you...knowing that my happy ending would eventually be ruined. I wish you knew what it was like to love someone."

"Love is an illusion." She responded with, taking shorter steps towards me. "It's a temporary thing don't you know that? You'll die and then it's all over. The both of you. Once you no longer exist, that love is gone. You want to know why I know that?" As she spoke to me, I felt an odd sensation inside me. Anger building up, I clenched my fists, knowing whatever I said at this moment would be of no use. So I listened to her final words.

"Because at one time, you believed that." The glimmer of red in her eyes met with my tearful ones. I hadn't believed why I had felt such a way. Hatred was never meant to be in my heart. Yet...I couldn't deny that that part of me existed. It was evident.

I chuckled, tears falling onto my knees as I kept my gaze lowered as I spoke to her. "...So what? What will happen if I die? Will you vanish?"

"Everyone will forget that you even existed. Papyrus. Undyne. Alphys. Asgore. Toriel. And the best part..." She laughed aloud before finishing her sentence. "Even Sans." And no moment later did I feel myself become pinned onto the floor on my back, wincing in pain from my current wound. Her hands, restraining my wrists, her knees dug into my thighs to restrict my legs. Releasing one hand from my wrist, she raised her hand that held the knife in the air.

"We'll both be erased from existence. Maybe it's better you never existed anyway. I mean, you did them a favour. You got them to the surface. They'll just think of it as Asgore recieving that one last soul that broke the barrier. Not you. Not Asriel. They won't remember you at all. This is truly all your fault if you think about it. You messed with the timeline for a better result. As much as you reset...I'll always be here. This will be your fate."

And at that moment, I shut my eyes, envisioning a world where I didn't exist. Toriel, still a teacher, would be surrounded by children she loved. Would both her and Asgore feel that emptiness in their hearts? That something was missing? Then there would be Papyrus. Would he place an extra plate of spaghetti on the table without knowing why he did it? Undyne and Alphys...would they feel empty at that extra seat on the couch where I sat watching anime with them? Then...the painful thoughts came in. Sans.

Would he repeat the same exact jokes that I laughed whenever he told them? Would he still sneak through my bedroom window and wonder why he always did that? Would he still make a beautiful blue necklace and find himself wondering who he would give it to? Who would he give his jacket to when they were cold? Would he find love? The more I thought of these things...the more pain I felt. Tears, streaming down my face, a small glow came from the necklace around my neck. It was his necklace.

"...Sans...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I cried out, only hoping he could hear me. I hadn't known if it had that ability. But I clung onto it desperately, shutting my eyes. Would we meet again? Of course not. I would be completely erased from their memories.

"...I love you." I whispered with a glimmering tear falling onto the sapphire like stone. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it earlier. But I have never loved someone like I loved you. But...I have to do this. So no more misfortune should happen. You can all be happy again. So..."

And I looked up at myself, the reflection of myself in her eyes. The glimmering knife in her hand pointed towards me, I shut my eyes with a calm smile on my face. Those last memories flooding through my head, I kept them in my head as a comfort.

"...Oddly obedient." Her voice spoke from above me. Her face, lurching forward towards me, she whispered close to my face. "I will admit. It was nice to see a version of myself with a good heart. But that can't exist."

"...Goodbye." We both spoke at the same time as a sharp wind from above swung.

No moments later did the blade pierce

through...

 _m...y_

 _hear-_

 _t._

* * *

" _U...Undyne...did you feel something just now?"_

" _Yeah...that's weird. I can't remember why we're here."_

 _..._

* * *

" _T-Toriel...why are you crying?"_

" _A...Ah...I can't very well remember why..."_

 _..._

* * *

" _SANS! I MADE TOO MUCH SPAGHETTI AGAIN! WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT?"_

" _...SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

" _...I dunno really."_

" _HEY, IF YOUR HIDING SECRETS YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! THAT'S A RULE I MADE JUST NOW!_

" _...it's nothin. For a minute I thought I was somewhere else. I should go take a nap."_

" _BUT DINNERS READY! YOU CAN'T JUST SLEEP WHEN I COOKED. THAT'S ANOTHER RULE. WHO DO I GIVE THIS EXTRA SPAGHETTI TO?"_

" _Pap, just give it to fri..."_

" _...FRI?"_

" _...I should really go take a nap."_

 _..._

* * *

The girl stood atop the mountain looking down at the scenery. Dirt covering every inch of her clothing, she looked down at the small town. Birds chirping every inch of the area, it was almost like a scene in a movie. The wind blowing through the thin locks of her chestnut hair, she glanced behind her to see a large hole, forcibly closed up by rocks. A small area appearing to be cleared, it revealed a dark hole that was hardly visible. So she approached it. Rocks scattered across the mountain surface, she leaned over to pick up one large enough to cover that gap. Placing it in like the final puzzle piece she smiled to herself.

"...Rocks covering a hole on a mountain. Wonder if there was an entirely different world down there." She giggled to herself at the ridiculous thought.

Turning her back to take her leave, she spotted a dark figure in the spot where she stood minutes ago looking down at the view. Somewhat hesitant to approach the area, she took small steps, gripping onto the hem of her shirt. Her footsteps becoming clearer and clearer with each step, the figure became aware of her existence. She hadn't known to run away or stay there.

Frozen in one spot, the figure turned around to face her. The sunset allowed a proper view of the mysterious stranger. His hands stuffed into his blue jacket, he faced the anxious girl. His eyes, mysteriously dark, looked back at her. No words were spoken between them. Pure curiosity rising up, the girls voice spoke up, slightly shaking.

"...T-The view up here is nice, isn't it? I always come here when the sun is setting."

He didn't respond to her. Purely keeping his gaze on her, she began to felt uneasy at the endless staring. Her eyes averting his, she took a couple steps back.

"S-Sorry to interrupt you. I'll be taking my leave."

"...Wait, would ya?"

His voice suddenly speaking up, she turned her head over her shoulder to meet the wind yet again. Blowing towards her, she held her hair from blowing in front of her face with her hand. She hadn't known why he had suddenly decided to speak to her. Cocking her head to the side, she looked back at him.

"...We ever met before?"

Surprised by his sudden question, she smiled at him.

"...A possible encounter maybe. But I can't ever say I've met you until this very moment."

"Heh...you just seem familiar that's all."

"It can sometimes feel like that. But I should be going. It was nice meeting you!" The girl exclaimed waving her hand as she finally took her leave down the rocky mountain. The figure, keeping her gaze on her until she was no longer visible, returned his eyes back to the sunset.

The girl walked down the evening streets, oddly comforting to her. A scent escaping from a house's window, she breathed in the smell, knowing it was someone's cooking.

"Mmm...spaghetti." She mumbled under her breath as she passed by the house. Hearing a loud voice escaping the house even from a few steps away, she chuckled, feeling an odd sensation through her body. Almost as if she felt like she was at home.

And she was.


End file.
